Dragon God's Rising
by The Doormaster
Summary: Nicol Bolas has been defeated, Ravinca has been saved and he will forever be sealed away in the meditation realm. At least that was the plan, but when have plans ever gone correctly? Now Ugin and several others must act as wardens to the fallen god, but will the world that is his prison survive? M for violence, language and suggestive themes.


**I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON BUT I CAN'T STOP THE IDEAS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTG or RWBY or any of there characters. I make no profit of any kind off of this, this story is written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Ugin my brother, do you know how much I despise you?" Nicol Bolas, the dragon god, the most powerful planeswalker to have ever lived seethed at his twin as he felt the spirit dragons teeth digging into his flesh. He could feel all the sparks he'd gathered draining from his being. "We deserve to stand over these creatures!" He shouted as he felt himself weakening, his mind growing hazy. Bontu was latched on just as tightly as his brother and was responsible for the draining of his sparks.

"Nicol." Ugin spoke telepathically as his mouth was still clamped down on the dragon god. "At one time I might have said the same to you, how I hated you and you deserve all you've wrought." There was a brief moment of silence as the spirit dragon continued his work. "But I do not, I no longer hold any hatred for you in my heart. Though we have disagreed and feuded for eons, you are still my brother, my blood. You gave me my name, and I gave you yours." Bolas felt his consciousness begin to waver as his brother spoke in his mind. "I hold no grudge against you brother, but you are a threat to the entirety of existence. And you must be stopped."

On the ground below the many denizens of Ravinca watched as the two elder dragon disappeared into a tear in reality and away from their realm. Cheers erupted across the entire plane as all celebrated the wars ending.

Within the space known as the Blind Eternities, the space between worlds that only planeswalkers can survive. As they traveled Ugin used his wings to shield his brother though even with this protection as well as his status as an elder dragon of incredible power even with his spark taken Ugin could feel his brother being taking further damage. He increased his speed towards their destination, the Meditation Realms where he would imprison his brother for the rest of his long long life.

That was the plan of course, however that plan like so many others didn't go off without a hitch.

A roar unlike anything the spirit dragon had ever known shook the very Blind Eternities itself, something that shouldn't be possible. The Blind Eternities was not a realm, not physically. While he saw it as an endless desert Ugin knew this was merely his minds way of understanding the ununderstandable nature of the space that wasn't truly a space. Looking to the source Ugin's eyes widened in horror, directly in his path was... something.

It was completely indescribable even for the ridiculously old and wise dragon, his mind couldn't wrap itself around the entity that existed in his path. Shapes, light, color and even space itself seemed to warp around it. Even with it's unknowable nature Ugin knew what he was moving towards and it filled even him with fear.

An Eldrazi titan in it's entirety, which one he didn't know nor care. This being was nothing like the avatars that represented the creatures physically that he'd encountered before, this was the complete and true entity.

Looking down towards his dying brother Ugin knew he couldn't waste time and allow him to die, if Nicol died here he would simply come back on another plane. "DAMN!" He roared back at the beastly thing before turning and taking off in a different direction. He continued flying until he felt his brother on the verge of death. At the last moment he created a tear and entered into an unknown realm.

He soon found himself in the sky above a large settlement of some kind next to an ocean, looking up he found the moon in this world was shattered like glass. He cursed to himself before looking to his brother, all of his scales were burned away and he was barely alive at all. He needed to come up with a plan and quick, closing his eyes he began wracking his brain for anything that could work. After a moment he thought of something.

Ugin placed his clawed on his brothers head and focus his power into a the strongest mind spell he could muster, one even Jace Beleren could be proud of. He sealed away everything, every shred of knowledge, memory and experience his brother had. Next Ugin more closely down at the settlement below, his dragon eyes were far sharper than the keenest hawks. The inhabitants appeared human though on closer examination he saw that they had animalistic features as well.

Focusing power once more he began casting powerful polimorphic spell, one that was permanent unless the victim could muster an incredible amount of magical power to break. Ugin felt his own energy lessening as he continued using spells that didn't match with his affinity.

Finally was the time spell, he slowly reverted his bothers age further and further backwards until he was but a hatchling. When he was finished he created a simple illusion spell and lowered himself down towards the settlement below.

**Menagerie**

Ghira sat on his couch close to the roaring fire in the fire place, curled up against him was his beautiful and heavily pregnant wife Kali. Reaching over he gently placed his hand on the sleeping woman's stomach, he held it there for several minutes before he felt something poke his palm and Kali winced a little. "She's a kicker." His wife said sounding like she was still half asleep.

Ghira only smiled wider. "She's gonna be strong." He said with pride in his voice. "Come on, let's go to bed." He said standing and quickly lifting his wife bridal style.

"Dear, I'm pregnant not crippled. I can walk." Kali giggled.

"The doctor said you were do to pop any day now and to stay off your feet, so that's why you're not walking while I'm around." He responded getting an eye roll in response.

Carrying his wife out of the living room and towards the hallway that lead to their room he noticed one of his guards turn a corner and begin walking towards him. "Chief Belladonna." He spoke before giving a light bow. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night but someone is requesting you at the door."

Ghira raised an eyebrow. "Who would be coming by this late at night?"

"A young man sir, no older than fourteen. He's carrying an infant with him, he says he needs help." The guard answered sounding a bit nervous.

"Is there something else?" Ghira asked.

"Uh, yes sir." The man took a breath. "It appears that he and the child are... dragon faunus."

Ghira's eye widened considerably at this, dragon faunus were considered by most to be nothing but myth. They were said to have incredibly powerful aura and were the greatest warriors of their race, they were the subjects of fairy tales parents told their children before bed. But they were just that, tales, they weren't real. "Please help my wife to our bedroom, I'll speak with this young man." He said gently lowering his wife onto her feet.

With a nod the guard began walking with the woman while Ghira made his way to the front door, it didn't take a minute before he reached it and found a group of his guards lined up on the stairs holding back a small crowd that had gathered at the bottom. Three more guards stood next to the focus of everyones attention. A young man like the guard had said, he had shoulder length sliver hair. On the side of his head were a pair of large curved horns, his eyes were a glowing turquoise color with slit reptilian pupils. Behind him was a long tail and on his back were a pair of large grey wings with scales that almost looked like feathers.

Ghira could hardly believe his eyes as he looked over the boy who was dressed in tattered grey clothing, in his arms wrapped up in a blanket was a sleeping infant with a pair of small horns on his head. Normally a faunus only had one animal feature, this boy had four. "Are you Chief Belladonna?" The boy asked with a rough voice.

Ghira was snapped out of his thoughts by the question. Clearing his throat he recomposed himself. "I am."

"I'm sorry form bothering you at this hour sir, but I need your help. I've been flying for days now without any real rest. My name is Ugin." The boy explained. "My brother and I are running away from a terrible battle, one that left us both scarred." He sounded deeply concerned as he lifted the blanket to reveal the sleeping baby, Ghira couldn't help but gasp. The childs skin was bright red with dried blood in spots, it was like the outer layer of it's skin had been burned away.

Before the boy could say anything more Ghira turned to one of his guards. "Go get a doctor now!" He shouted.

"We've already sent for one sir, the moment we saw the child before you arrived." One of the guards responded.

Ghira looked back to the boy. "Come in son, you'll be safe here and we can speak further." Ghira said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Ugin shook his head before holding out the baby to the chief. "Thank you, but I can't rest just yet. Please take Nicol, I have something extremely important to do. I should be back in only a few days." He told Ghira who carefully took the child. Before he could saying anything else Ugin stepped away. "Thank you, and please keep him safe for now." Without waiting for a reply the boy spread his wings and jumped into the air taking off into the night sky.

Ghira was left holding the baby and staring up into the sky.

**Ravinca**

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jace groaned as he rubbed his temples. "And you just left him there?"

"Yes, I needed to consult with you and others." Ugin sighed sitting his a chair at the large table at the top of one of the Izzet towers. Dotting the table were several other powerful planewalkers, all of which had just now been alerted of the situation of Nicol Bolas. Sarkhan, Jace, Chandra and every other active member of the Gatewatch, as well as several others such as Ral,Kaya and several others. At the head of the table however was the spectral image of the current Living Guildpact, Niv-Mizzet. The hyper intelligent dragon avatar being the only non-planeswalker present.

The moment Ugin had returned Jace had known something had gonna horribly and irreversibly wrong. "So we've got a baby Bolas just sitting and waiting to wake up in some poor unsuspecting plane?" Ral asked the spirit dragon while leaning his head against his hand.

"And taking him to the intended realm is out of the question because it would kill him and that would be bad for us." Chandra continued.

"With his memory locked and his form changed we should have more than enough time to come up with some sort of plan." Kaya spoke up.

_"No need, I've considered this as a possibility already."_ The Living Guildpact's voice resonated through out the room. _"The Immortal Sun, take it to this plane, hide it and secure it. Jace will complete the memory seals, when all is done you will activate the Sun and until the Usurper is dead and gone, none will speak of this world. However, aside from Ugin there will need to be several others to insure the Sun is never found and will remain undisturbed. At least three."_

Silence filled the tower as all knew the implications of agreeing, when the sun was activated none would be able to leave until the dragon was truly dead and would never return. That was something that could take thousands of years, Ugin was an elder dragon as well as immortal, all these things aside he was also Bolas's brother. This wouldn't be a huge deal for him, for the others however it would be a life sentence.

"I volunteer." An unexpected voice spoke, Nahiri stood up. "I volunteer to stay on this world."

"I also volunteer." This time it was Vivien who stood, both planeswalkers looked to each other and nodded.

_"Very well, we require at least one more." _

There was further silence throughout the room. "Well I can't do it, I've got a guild to run." Ral said with slight amusement in his voice.

"As do I." Kaya nodded.

"Indeed." Vraska agreed.

"I'll stay." Someone finally spoke up and to everyones surprise Jace stood. "After I seal his memories away I will activate the Sun and set a new activation phrase that only I know. Then I'll keep watch and make sure that the dragons memories remain sealed. We will likely need to revert his age and reseal all of his memories many times before his lifeforce dies out in a several thousand years."

_"Then it's settled, Nahiri, Vivien a-" _The Living Guildpact was cut off as the doors to the room swung open.

"I'll be going as well." Everyone present stood and a few dropped into combat positions and none other than Liliana Vess stepped into the room. In an instant Sorin, Ajani and Chandra, the pyromancer looking completely livid.

"What the hell are you doing here you death mage BITCH!" Chandra demanded, even if she knew the truth about Gideon's death it didn't change the fact that she blamed the necromancer for her friend being gone.

Liliana ignored the blades pressed against he neck on either side as she stared the fire wielding girl in front of her in the eyes, she was silent for several seconds. "I'm so sorry Chandra." She said in a whisper as a tear fell down her cheek.

Hearing this surprised the fire user, her flames extinguished themselves and she dropped her arms. Her expression looked like she was fighting back tears. _"Liliana Vess, you are wanted for crimes against Ravinca. Why should I not have you captured and executed." _Niv-Mizzet's voice boomed in the room.

Liliana turned her attention to the Dragon Avatar. "Because I'm willing to dedicate the remainder of my heavily extended life to making sure that bastard never returns." She told the dragon.

"If you'll allow it, I'm willing to keep an eye on her." Jace added.

The Guildpact seemed to mull it over for a few moments. _"Very well, but should you ever leave that plane you will be considered wanted across the multiverse. I will set a special bounty and will have every Planeswalker alive after you, do you understand this Vess?" _The dragon hissed.

"Perfectly." Liliana said calmly.

"Good, now we have a lot of work to do." Ugin said standing up. "Let us begin."

**6 Years Later**

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Nicol shouted back at the young cat faunus who ran behind him along the shore of the the island, sitting under a large umbrella both Kail and Ghira Belladonna watch over the two children playing.

Standing nearby completely hidden from view however a pair of men stood also watching the children, more specifically the boy. "The seal remains strong, how goes the work on the hedron?" Jac asked Ugin who stood next to him under his illusion.

"Nearly complete, it's rather difficult to gathering the proper type of mana in this plane. It should be complete in another year." The spirit dragon responded.

"And it will be able to hold hold that level of magical energy? Even after losing his spark I can still feel the power naturally radiating from him." Jace crossed his arms as he watched the child form of one of the greatest threats in the multiverse splash water back and forth with a little girl.

"Yes, it's designed to capture absorb his magical energy and release it into the environment around him. It will be completely colorless as well which will make it ever easier to cast my spells if needed." Ugin answered. "Of course this will leave him with magic reserves of any normal mortal, as long as it remains on his person of course."

The two remained silent for a few more minutes. "What is he like?" Jace finally broke the silence.

"Different than I remember, yet also similar. He was always impulsive at times and that has reappeared in his newly childish mind." Ugin answered. "He's also as intelligent as one would expect an Elder Dragon to be, he absorbs everything in his classes with ease. He's confrontational of course as well as aggressive and possessive, this has prevented him from making many friends. That girl he's with now being his only one."

"And how is he different?" Jace asked watching the boy with a very close eye.

"He's developed a protective side towards those he cares about, he tried to fight a human sailor that shoved me once and has had multiple fights with children who tried to pick on him or young Blake." Ugin responded.

The two were silent once more. "I'm sorry but I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that THE Nicol Bolas is a child and we're talking about his relationship with neighborhood children. This is weird isn't it?" Jace asked losing his usual ice cool demeanor for a few moments.

"This is VERY weird Beleren. Not a day goes by that I don't think about the absurdity of the situation." Ugin nodded.

Jace sighed heavily. "Anyway, everything checks out so I'll be leaving. If I'm away to long Lili might get board and start a war or something." The blue mage then raised his hand and a glow in his eyes lit up before he was gone causing the illusion hiding Ugin to fade not that anyone noticed.

**2 Years Later**

"Nicol Bolas, how many times have we had this conversation?" The older woman said sounding exasperated as she rubbed her forehead and leaned on her desk.

"I don't keep count." He responded from his chair with his arms crossed.

"Don't be a smart ass." She chastised him. "This is the seventh fight you've been in this year, Micheal is likely going to have a scar on his lip from where you busted it." She explained.

"He shouldn't have shoved me." Bolas bit back.

"You're right he shouldn't have but that doesn't give you the right to throw him off of the jungle gym and face first into the dirt." She retorted before simply shaking her head and pulling out a sheet of paper and writing on it. "You know the drill by now Nicol, have your brother fill this out and bring it back on Monday." She said holding the paper out to the young dragon faunus.

Taking the paper Bolas hopped off of his chair and ran out of the small school house, Blake stood by the road waiting for him with her bag in her hands. "What happened?" She asked.

Bolas held up the paper. "Just another stupid note for Brother to sign." He said shrugging.

Blake frowned. "You need to stop getting into so many fights." She told him as they began walking down the road towards her house. Normally it would be dangerous for a pair of eight year olds to walk home unsupervised but they weren't normal little kids. Blake Belladonna, the daughter of the Chieftain of Menagerie and Nicol Bolas. One of only two known dragon faunus on Remnant and younger brother to Ugin Seishin, leader of the Menagerie militia and one of the Chieftains most trusted advisers. As well as the inventor of the new and revolutionary dust/energy conversion 'Hedron Batteries'. Were anyone to lay a finger on either there would be hell to pay from the entirety of their small country, including the young and still developing White Fang civil rights group.

"Why, I always win. I'm the toughest kid in school!" He said holding up a fist with a wide smile. "Nobody can beat me!"

Blake only shook her head. "You're such a dummy." She said as they continued to walk. It only took them about ten minutes before the reached the stairs to Blake's house and they quickly climbed them, the guards at the door smiled at the pair and pulled open the doors for them. "Mommy I'm home!" Blake shouted as she entered the house and began taking off her shoes, Bolas doing the same next to her.

"Hey sweety, how was your day?" Kali asked stepping out of the kitchen, she looked over at Bolas and noticed the paper in his hand. "Nicol Bolas, that better not be what I think it is." She said putting her hands on her hips, she then walked over to the surprisingly nervous looking elder dragon. Taking the paper out of his hands she read over it with a frown. "Again? What are we going to do with you?" She said sounding annoyed before giving the boy a light bonk on the head. "No desert for you tonight that's for sure." This earned a grumble from the boy who rubbed his head.

Kali Belladonna was one of the very few people alive who could get away with such things without having the dragon flip out on them. The others being her husband Ghira, his brother Ugin and Blake. He'd known the woman his entire life, that he could remember at least. She'd helped Ugin raise him and he grew up with her as the closest thing to a mother he had. He and Blake had grown up together, whenever Ugin would leave for business off Menagerie he would stay with the Belladonna family. The two had shared a crib as infants and had been together ever since.

"Sorry Aunt Kali." He muttered.

"Well I'm sure you're gonna hear a lot more of it from your brother when he gets back from Vale. Hurry up and get cleaned up for dinner." She told the pair of children who nodded and scampered off.

**Vale**

Ugin leaned on his head on his hand as he listened to the Kingdom council meeting as he waited for his reason for being there was brought up. Several years before while he was working on the hedron to seal Nicol's magic he accidentally created a hedron that acted similar to a battery powered by dust. The substance fascinated him, it was basically mana in solid physical form, the many colors were simply combinations of the base five color. Using one of the hedron batteries he could produce more than ten times the amount of energy that normal currently existed on the market.

He hadn't really seen it as anything but a novelty until Ghira visited his workshop behind his house on Menagerie, the portion of it he let him see anyway. The majority of his actual workshop where he performed most of his experiments was located far underground in a chamber that could only be accessed through a teleportation spell. When he explained the devices capabilities to the chief the man had been flabbergasted, he spoke of how such a thing would be a revolutionary advancement for all of Remnant.

So he gave the first one to the man who had it installed in Menagerie's energy station, it was responsible for power most of the island now. After months of prodding from the man he agreed to make another and offer it to the other kingdoms. Which was what he was doing now.

He sat in a chair against the back wall while around a dozen old men discussed different political matters, next to him was a large crate on a pallet. It was a bit larger than a refrigerator in size and several time heavier.

"And now the council recognizes Ugin Seishin, dignitary from Menagerie." One of the councilors spoke earning his attention.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment before standing and grabbing the handle of the pallet jack and pulled it up next to the podium before the council, those filling the chairs of the audience, as this was a public meeting, watched with interest. "Good day councilors. I've come here today not necessarily of my own desire but instead at the behest of my close friend and the current chief of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna." He spoke as calmly and coolly as a person could be. He'd spoken down to gods and given advice to rulers of entire planes, councilors of a single kingdom meant nothing to him. "As you all know faunus are still discriminated against regularly in this kingdom, in an attempt to smooth the path to true equality and the end of such racism I present a gift." He turned to the crate and released the straps holding it together.

Falling away it revealed a hedron a foot taller than the average person, it was stood up right on a metal stand. The councilors all stared at it we clear interest. "May I ask what it is Mr. Seishin?" One of the councilors.

"Yes, this is what I've named a Hedron Battery. It is a dust fueled generator similar to those currently in use, this how ever has an output greater then ten times that of those, all for the same amount of dust. It's emissions are all but nonexistent making it far cleaner than anything currently available. This particular Hedron is the large I've currently created thus far, it is fully capable of powering a third of Vale city as is." As he explained the councilors eyes began widening and their jaws began dropping, the audience was in a similar state. "Questions?"

Several councilors began speaking at once before the one at the center began slamming a gavel down. "Order!" He shouted causing the room to settle after several seconds. "Now Mr. Seishin, assuming this device can do all this, what would you want in return for it?" The head councilor asked.

"Nothing, as I said before, this is a gift of good faith from Menagerie. Our only hope is that it will help faunus be seen in a better light." Ugin responded sounding down right bored.

The man who'd spoken looked very surprised. "I see, well that's extremely generous, we thank you. Would you mind if our engineers and technicians looked it over?" He asked.

"You may do as you wish with it councilor, though if you hope to reverse engineer it and create more you shouldn't waste your time or money. I am the only person on Remnant with the capability of creating these hedrons." He gestured to the hedron before holding up his hand in front of him, his hand glowed and what appeared as a gray liquid began forming in the air about an inch above his palm. "My semblance allows me to create matter and manipulate the state of already existing matter with my aura, the metal required to create my hedron can only be created with my semblance." It wasn't a complete lie. After spending a couple years on Remnant he decided to have his 'aura' unlocked purely out of curiosity. His 'semblance' as these people called it was to convert mana into a solid state much like dust as well as do as he said, manipulate the state of matter. If he were honest the ability wasn't much more than a novelty seeing as he could already achieve similar feats with his magic.

The man looked a bit more restrained at that. "I see. And again, if this device does as you say, would you be willing to create more? Not for free of course." He asked.

"Possibly, but definitely not while faunus are being systemically oppressed in your kingdom. Legal pay discrimination and police profiling come to mind. Now if that's all I have a flight to catch." Ugin gave a respectful bow before turning and walking towards the exit completely ignoring all further questions and comments from anyone. When he finally managed to make it outside he found a familiar face leaning on a pillar clearly waiting for him. "Afternoon Lady Vivien." He nodded.

"Ugin, I hadn't expected to see you in Vale. Shouldn't you be dragon sitting back on Menagerie?" She asked as the two began walking.

"We both know I'm never more than a few minutes away, besides I was doing my new 'race' a favor." Ugin responded.

"Yes I saw, and by now I bet Atlas is salivating over the idea of your hedrons." She smiled. "Just the prospect of them will likely have the SDC in a panic, dust prices would plummet if hedrons like that became wide spread. I'm sure Beleren is having fun up there."

Ugin couldn't hold back the small smile from growing on his face, he'd definitely foreseen that as a possibility. While of the two brothers he was by far that more controlled that didn't mean he didn't have a mischievous side. "How's the sun?" He asked the huntress.

"Nahiri has guard duty for the next two months, then Beleren and Vess will watch it for four, then I have the next four. Otherwise, it's hidden and surrounded by more seals, wards and barriers of every mana type than you could imagine. Not to mention Beleren is the only one with the ability to activate and deactivate it. So in other words, nothing is getting within a mile of that thing in one piece." She explained. "But enough of that, I want you to meet my boss."

"I thought huntresses and huntsmen didn't have bosses." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I took up a side job as a teacher." She then pointed to the large tower in the distance. "Short flight."

Sighing Ugin spread his wings and grabbed the woman's shoulders before lifting into the air.

**Beacon**

Ugin hummed to himself as he looked up at the tower. "It's no tower of Alara, but still a beautiful building." He said looking over the structure.

"Such a critic." Vivien shook her head. "Come." She said entering the base of the tower.

The pair soon entered an elevator and began rising, Ugin had always disliked elevators. He'd much rather use his own wings or at the very least use a simple levitation spell. Unfortunately Remnant was a technology based world where magic use was nearly nonexistent. Once the doors finally slid open the pair stepped into an oddly designed office, large gears turned like a clock in the ceiling. It was oddly reminiscent of Niv-Mizzet's tower back on Ravinca. "Vivien, I wasn't expecting you to bring company." A gray haired man spoke from behind a desk. "And certainly not a magical one at that."

**This will likely be another one of those stories I only update every so often though I'll try to make them longer then my other stories. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
